Les Vox, ou la noblesse du pays de n'importe nawak
by Leia22
Summary: UA Dans un pays lointain, voir un temps, les Vox font partis de la noblesse, et Sacha est même la princesse. Mais quelque soit le lieu et l'endroit, ils sont destinés à se connaître, et à être amis. [Petit OS écrit pour rendre hommage aux Vox pour la fin de leur collectif. Pas de couple]


**Bon, je n'ai ps pour habitude d'écrire sur des personnes existant réellement. À vrai dire, je n'aime pas ça. Mais bon, j'ai une amie fan des Vox (moi aussi je les adore, mais elle c'est vraiment le niveau au dessus), qui n'était pas bien en apprenant la fin. Donc, je lui ai écrit un petit quelque chose, qu'elle a absolument voulu que j'envoie aux membres de la bande. Mais comme j'ai pas Facebook ou Twitter, je met ça là. Il n'y aura pas de couple, juste un petit truc tout simple, sans prise de tête, pour leur rendre hommage. On remercie ma béta (qui est celle pour qui j'ai écrit le texte, Eclair150999)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Les Vox, ou la noblesse du pays de n'importe nawak**

oOo

La princesse Sacha avait eu une enfance plutôt solitaire. Ce qui était normal, après tous, non ? Quelle princesse avait une enfance heureuse avec des tonnes d'amis ? Et bien pas elle.

Un jour, alors qu'elle avait dans les 16 ans son père invita à la Cour tous les futurs Lord du pays, dont un petit groupe. Leurs parents étant amis, bien que venant de domaines différents, une solide amitié s'était déjà forgé entre eux tous. Il y avait là le fils du seigneur Shindehai, Tai ; Michael du comté Spoiler; Ermite du duché de Hentai ; le fils du Marquis de Kazou, Neku ; le fils du vicomte Pseudo, Cent ainsi que le fils du châtelain Cyrix, Thomas. La première chose que Sacha pensa en entendant leurs noms était que certains nobles avaient des idées un peu étranges pour le prénom de leur enfant. Mais qui appellerait son enfant Cent ou Ermite ?!

oOo

La princesse rencontra d'abord Tai, qui jouait de la lyre dans un coin du palais. Le jeune noble était un virtuose, et produisait une mélodie étrange, bien loin des musiques habituelles de la Cour, beaucoup plus dures et rapides. Mu par une inspiration soudaine, elle se mit à chanter sur la musique, parlant d'une fille faite d'eau, repensant à un conte qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Lorsque le jeune homme s'arrêta de jouer, il la regarda, impressionné.

-Vous chantez super bien, princesse !

Ils discutèrent ensuite un long moment de musique.

oOo

Elle rencontra ensuite Ermite. Il lisait un drôle de livre, qu'il tenait à l'envers. Elle le lui fit remarqué.

-Mais non, princesse, c'est un manga. C'est tout à fait normal.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, il provient d'un pays lointain, le Ponja.

-Je peux lire ?

-Euh…. Vous tenez à votre âme et à votre innocence ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Je vous en ferais passer un autre. Celui là, vaut mieux pas.

-Pourquoi ? Ça parle de quoi ?

-Hum…. De glace et d'enfants tous mignons faisant des trucs moins mignons.

-Hein ?

La conversation s'arrêta là car la cloche pour le dîner sonna.

oOo

Le troisième fut Thomas. Il vint la voir, avec un dossier épais et un sac de tomates pourries.

-Votre majesté ! J'ai eu une idée fantastique, mais j'aurais besoin de votre aide !

-Et bien, je vous écoute.

-Le cuisinier est un arnaqueur ! Il avait promis, en étant engagé, de faire des gâteaux au chocolat trois fois par semaine, mais au lieu de mettre du chocolat, il utilise du choco-noisette. Le goût est très proche, mais c'est dangereux ! J'ai le témoignage d'un Lord, Lord Thesun, qui est complètement allergique à la noisette. Il est malade à chaque fois ! De plus, le caviste promet du vingt coupé à 60 % mais il le sera à 50 % ! C'est une arnaque, donc, jetons leur des tomates pourries !

-Euh… Peut-être pas pour les tomates pourries mais venez, examinons votre dossier pour voir s'il est assez solide pour le présenter à mon père.

-Pourtant c'est une bonne peine, les tomates pourries…

oOo

Un peu plus tard, elle tomba sur un jeune homme jouant d'un instrument étonnant, une basse à ses côté.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un kazou.

-Quel son étrange ! Et vous jouez de la basse aussi ?

-Yep ! Avec Tai, le fils du seigneur Shindehai.

-Il joue vraiment bien ! J'ai chanté avec lui l'autre jour.

-Vous chantez ?

-Oui, mais…. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment bien.

-Tai adore votre voix ! Je veux l'entendre, si vous le voulez bien !

-Euh… Comme ça, sans musique ?

-Non, je vais vous jouer un morceau.

oOo

Vint ensuite Michael. Debout sur la place publique de la capital, il hurlait un long discours en tenant fermement un marteau.

-Il ne faut pas continuer d'accepter ça ! Les filles ont aussi le droit de jouer au théâtre ! Pourquoi serait-ce toujours les hommes qui devraient jouer les jeunes femmes de vingts ans ! C'est pas crédible ! Et après vous vous plaignez de blancs peint en noir qui jouent les noirs ! Fermez donc là !

Et ce n'était que la fin du discours, un peu bancale, mais plein de bonnes idées. Elle fut la seule à l'applaudir, étant venue incognito se promener en ville, personne ne la reconnue et ne se sentit obligé de l'imiter. Malheureusement, les gardes n'appréciaient pas que l'on cri des choses aussi idiotes (pour l'époque) en place publique et Michael avait beau être noble, il ne connaissait pas la ville et pourrait quand même avoir des problèmes. Alors Sacha lui attrapa la main et le tira derrière elle dans les rues de la cité dans le but de le sauver. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une ruelle après avoir semé les gardes.

-Princesse ?

-Lord Michael.

-C'est mon père qui est Lord.

-On s'en fout non ? J'adore vos idées et je trouve que vous avez raison. Les choses doivent changer.

-Vraiment ?

Les deux jeunes rentrèrent en discutant de sujets faisant polémiques.

oOo

En tout dernier, elle rencontra Cent, durant l'entracte d'une pièce de théâtre. Il s'était perdu dans les couloirs menant aux balcons privés des spectateurs.

-Princesse ? Veuillez m'excusez mais je ne sais plus comment rejoindre mon balcon…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous aidez. Vous êtes….

-Cent Pseudo, du domaine Disney. Appelez moi Cent, ça ira plus vite. Euh… Si ça ne vous gêne pas.

-Sacha. Vous aimez la pièce ?

-Et bien le scénario est bien pensé mais le jeu d'acteur est un peu mou, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Un peu… Je ne fais attention qu'au scénario.

-Oh, c'est dommage. Il y a pourtant plein d'autres choses à voir !

-Ah bon ? Comme quoi ?

-Et bien….

oOo

Ce fut ainsi que la Princesse se lia d'amitié avec le petit groupe. Elle décida donc de les appeler à la Cour, pour lui tenir compagnie. La musique de Tai, les coups de gueule de Michael, les enquêtes de Thomas, les livres bizarre d'Ermite et l'analyse théâtrale de Cent, tout cela lui permis de tenir. De plus, tous prirent l'habitude de partager leur savoir dans un spectacle en invitant Sacha a venir chanter. Très vite, ils allèrent le montrer dans tous le royaume. Leur bonne humeur devint légendaire et ils redorèrent l'image de la noblesse, le peuple les surnommant les Vox. Cette époque heureuse dura six ans.

oOo

Le père de Sacha, le Roi, venait de mourir. Comme le voulait la tradition, tous les nobles avec un héritier en âge de régner devait céder leurs places. Ce qui signifiait que les Vox devaient se séparer pour veiller sur leurs domaines respectifs. Ils se réunirent dans le salon privé de Sacha.

-C'est la fin du coup ?

-Ne dis pas ça ! On continuera de se voir !

-Vraiment ?

-Mais oui, il faut y croire !

-Il y a intérêt, les manga d'Ermite vont me manquer….

-Non ! Il a aussi corrompu Cent !

-Tout est fini !

-Calmez vous, c'était pas si horrible que ça.

-Au début tu pense ça. Ensuite….

-Bon, les garçons !

-Oui maman !

-Nan, c'est majesté.

-On s'en fout. On t'écoute, Sacha.

-Pas trop tôt. On doit se séparer. On n'a pas le choix. Mais on restera amis, non ?

-Bien entendu !

-On nous as surnommé les Vox dans le pays.

-Oui ! On est les Vox et on le sera toujours !

-De plus, il y a aura plein de paperasses, on sera obligé de revenir ici. Veille à ce que l'on nettoie nos chambres, Sacha !

-Promis. Et les garçons ?

-Oui ?

-Vox un jour…

-Vox toujours !

Ils se firent un énorme câlin collectif avec la promesse de tous se revoir.

oOo

 **Voilà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous as plus. Si vous avez aimez, vous pouvez laisser une review, j'essaye de toujours répondre. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée/nuit/journée et de bonnes lectures !**

 **Et si les Vox arrivent jusqu'à là, merci pour toutes ces vidéos, j'ai hâte de voir la suite !**


End file.
